one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
E-123 Omega vs Samus Aran
E-123 Omega vs Samus Aran is Peep4Life's tenth OMM. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Metroid! Two walking arsenals clash in my tenth one minute melee. Will Samus' weapons trump the defense of Omega? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Samus had successfully infiltrated the base. Something was unsettling; how easy it was to access the base. The scientist she was hunting wasn't here but some of his robots were. She walked over to a screen and began trying to make sense of the information on screen. Suddenly, a large shadow fell over her and a huge robot walked up behind her. "Annihilation!" the robot called as it fired machine gun like bullets at Samus. The bounty hunter used her suit to roll in a ball away from the fire. Omega pursued and Samus returned to her normal size. She pointed her arm cannon at the E series robot and Omega in turn began cycling through his weapons. Lock and Load! FIGHT! Samus rolled out the way of Omega as the robot fired a barrage from his machine guns. Samus then returned fire with a small rocket that barely dented Omega's armor. Omega then tried to grab Samus with his huge arms but Samus countered with a Screw Attack. Omega went back on the attack with a burst of flames which enveloped Samus' suit. The attack barely damaged the bounty hunter who leaped back a bit, dropping bombs as she went. Omega wasn't as effected by the bombs as most of Samus' targets would be and he was close behind her. Samus then unleashed her charged cannon and Omega was sent crashing over. Was it possible that maybe Omega was surpassed? Omega took to the air, hovering over Samus and launching Omega Shots and Lock On Shots. Samus dodged these and then got up in time for a homing attack to connect as the 2712.82 lb bot ploughed into her. A small section of her power suit had broken but Samus kept going. She used a Plasma Whip to try and trip Omega. While this failed, she did succeed in unbalancing the robot. Samus fired missile after missile but the tough robot was not breaking easily. Omega went for another homing attack which Samus somehow dodged and Omega crashed through a wall. Samus then decided it was time for the death blow and unleashed a fully charged shot through the hall in the wall. However, Samus was merely met with another burst of flames. The exposed part of her Zero Suit caught the worst of the scorching but Samus remained alive and when Omega burst through with a Dash Punch, Samus sent him sideways with her plasma whip. Omega tumbled through computers and holding tanks, denting his armor but again, nothing too major. Samus knew she couldn't hit anything less than a home run with her next move and she stepped back enough to fire the Zero Laser. Samus' suit ripped away and Omega was launced back into the wall. Omega had suffered tremendous damage from this but yet again, he survived. Samus, now in her Zero Suit, tried to defeat Omega with a mix of speed and strength. Omega struggled to connect for a while but as Samus went to flip over the top of Omega, the E series bot grabbed her leg and flung her across the room. With one swift Dash Punch, Omega punched straight through Samus and broke her spine, Samus was unable to continue. Omega then stood over the crumpled bounty hunter and released a burst of fire from his flamethrower, finishing Samus entirely. KO "Target completely destroyed" Omega reported as he stomped away from the battlefield. Conclusion This melee's winner is: E-123 Omega Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Science Fiction themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs